Normality or Demigodality
by ExplodingSkies
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia get sucked into a world where they can be normal. If they want they can stay that way forever, but will they be able to leave it all behind? Follow them to find out. The Lost Hero never happened. Rewrite of my other story


**Hey everyone, here's the new and improved version of A Chance at Normality now known as Normality or Demigodality. I hope you enjoy!  
>Rating:<strong> T for _minor_ swearing(I don't like to swear so if there is swearing, it won't be a lot.)

**Summary: **Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia get sucked into a world where they can be normal. If they want they can stay that way forever, but will they be able to leave it all behind? Follow them to find out. The Lost Hero never happened.

**P.S. Do you like the new title Normality or Demigodality **

**Disclaimer: I own a dog, but sadly do not own PJO**

Annabeth POV

'Ringggg Ringggg ' I slammed my hand down onto the snooze button of my alarm clock and turned back over, but it only seemed like seconds before it started ringing yet again. I managed to drag myself out of bed, and grab my clothes out of my dresser, before heading into the bathroom to change and get ready for another day of high school.

I lived on my own in a small dorm room on campus, Chiron had hooked me up. Usually you had a roommate but Chiron was afraid that if I attracted any monsters in the area, we would have to find me a new school, or manipulate the mist etc. I personally was fine on my own. The room was nice, but plain., if I had designed it, the room would be much brighter and more space to move around; sometimes I feel as if I'm living in a cardboard box.

I grabbed my cell phone from behind my bed, it's supposed to be off at all times because of monsters, but this morning I turned it on. I'm pretty much the only demigod with one, unless you count Connor and Travis Stoll who steal the occasional one from mortals and keep it until Chiron and Mr. D force them to give it back.

Nico has been bugging Hades about getting him one, you can only imagine how that went, let's just say Nico is not getting a phone. Any time soon.

Speaking of Nico he's currently going to Daniels Junior High which is right near Percy's high school, in fact that's where he stays (at Percy's House). He didn't want to go to school but I said he had to get an education and Chiron agreed that it was better than him staying at camp then disappearing for weeks on end than returning; while he did all that he could be learning. Percy agreed as soon as he saw how much it annoyed Nico.

I glanced at the clock, l had about ten minutes before I had to leave for class at 7:30 it was 7:13 now. I walked outside and figured I might as well get to class early, since I had nothing else to do. I turned off my phone, grabbed a jacket and my backpack and headed out the door. When I opened the door I looked both ways on habit to see if there were any monsters around; it was clear. I headed out the door and down the stairs headed outside.

I loved the lawn of my dorm area, it had Grecian statues, and architecture structures so wonderfully designed even I couldn't find any mistakes in it. I started walking across the lawn to get to the physics building which was about a ten minute walk from my dorm.

"Hey Annabeth. Wait!" A voice called behind me.I whirled a round in shock.

"Percy?" I called out.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?" I called out, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"In the alley next to your building. I was coming to see if you wanted to go to the movies tonight, but uh a monster got me and I'm kind of hurt." It was then I should've realized that the voice wasn't in fact Percy but something else, but I was so worried that he was hurt that I didn't even stop to think.

I ran into the alley and looked around wildly for Percy but I couldn't find him, something made a noise from behind me, I whirled around; there was nothing. I looked around nervously and called out, "Percy?"

"Right here _cupcake."_ I ducked and lunged kicking the person behind me, whatever it was fell at the shock of my foot in what I think was there stomach. I whirled around to face my predator who had called me cupcake, that's what tipped me off that it wasn't Percy because well, Percy never calls me _cupcake_ only wisegirl which got me thinking-something I do often- that cupcakes were food and well you can probably figure out the rest…

Anyway, I faced my attacker, I Iooked up to see a Cyclops standing in front of me glaring at me harshly, I didn't stop to glare back, instead I unscathed my knife from my belt. I whirled, ducked and stabbed the Cyclops, but nothing happened it still stood making desperate snatches for me. I stopped to catch my breath; that was my mistake it grabbed for me and I tried to duck. He missed me but still managed to hit me across the alley knocking me into the walls, somehow I managed not to slip into unconsciousness but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself awake for very long, I grabbed my knife which laid only about a foot away from me thank the Gods.

I stood up and threw my knife with deadly accuracy torwards the Cyclops, it hit him in the back, it went into his back. Deep. Slowly he started to fade away and blow into dust. I didn't have time to stay awake and congratulate myself though because as soon as he was gone I fell down and blacked out.

BREAK

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you wisegirl?" Those were the _lovely_ first words said to me-by none other than Percy Jackson- when I woke up.

"Huh?" was all I could manage to get out, my head felt like it had been frozen and thawed for all of eternity. At least I hoped it only felt like that…

"Nico and me are on break this week, remember? " I shook my head in reply, " When you didn't show for class everyone was like where is she? So they sent out a search party and found you passed out and bloody in an alley, they call your dad, he being the sensible man he is, calls my mom, who then decides that at 7:30 in the morning Nico and I should get up and come check on you and make sure you're still breathing and bring you back to my apartment."

"And you did it."

"Well I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah you are. Hey you said you brought Nico, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well where is he?" I asked

Percy jerked his thumb backwards to a sleeping form curled up in a chair, "There, asleep, he wasn't too happy when he had to get up he said and I quote, 'leave it to Annabeth to get attacked by a monster in the middle of the night.'"

"But I thought it was 7:30 when you guys got up."

"It was." Percy replied, I laughed. Nurse Valerie walked up to me and told me I was free to go thanks to the medicine these two sweet boys brought along with them for me, I glanced up at Percy in confusion; he mouthed _Nectar and Ambrosia._

When we got out of the hospital Nico offered to shadow travel us back to the apartment, I denied the offer, I hated shadow travel, Percy may like the feeling of his face peeling off; I don't.

We started walking back to the apartment it was pretty nice out; flowers in bloom, kids on break running up and down the streets, it was nice and peaceful the one thing you hardly experienced as a demigod. That was probably one of my least favorite things about being a demigod; not getting to enjoy life, having to fear for your life every other minute. I sighed contentedly causing Nico to say,

"Gee Annabeth if you're that tired we should just shadow travel back to the apartment; it would be a lot quicker and you could get to sleep sooner."

"You mean you could get to sleep sooner." Percy corrected him.

"Pretty much." Nico said, not at all ashamed.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Go ahead Nico, you can shadow travel back yourself and miss the ice cream Percy's getting us…" Percy looked at me in confusion, and mouthed to me

_What Ice Cream?_

One thing about Nico; as dark and brooding as he seems to be, he's a child at heart, a child who loves ice cream. He looked up at me and said, "Can I get the swirl with a chocolate shell?" **(A.N. I didn't really feel like looking up ice creams Nico would like so I just did what was at the top of my mind…)**

**BREAK**

"I can't believe you!" Percy said, "Offering my money out for ice cream!"

"Well I don't have any, and I don't think Nico's two pennies would get us anywhere, and you know you would've stopped for ice cream anyway." I said arguing back with him, I could see him trying to come up with something to argue back with me but I was too good; he couldn't think of anything to use to argue back with me.

"So guys are we still up for shadow traveling? I finished my ice cream." Nico said coming to Percy and me wiping his sticky hands off on his jeans. I groaned, sometimes I really hate being a demigod with demigod friends who have awesome but weird/scarcy demigod powers.

**So what did you think? Good or Horrible? Let me know please! I REALLY REALLY hope you like this, I spent most of today typing this up for you guys. Review please!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
